Overprotective
by Zeru
Summary: Karin and Jager stand vigil as Marmalee visits the big city, are any of them ready for the ups and downs of city life?


**Overprotective**

It had been a while since Karin and Jager had started their journey, and while no member of the party had any issue roughing it outdoors, they were close to a city and Marmalee had wanted to stop by for supplies and see the sights.

Several merchants had been giving wary glances at Jager, who was still in his wolf form, clearly concerned for their food goods. This prompted the siblings to wait just outside the market to avoid causing any issues while Marmalee shopped for supplies.

Karin carefully observed the cities citzens passing by, examining them closely for any potentialy dangerous individuals. She took her job of protecting Marmalee very seriously and often found herself wishing her brother would do the same. In contrast, Jager appeared to take the opprotunity to take a nap, having curled up comfortably next to his sister's feet.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she refocused her vigil when she noticed two men approaching their direction.

"Why hello pretty lady, you aren't from around here are you?" said the shorter of the two men, taking the lead. He was well groomed and had a friendly smile on his face, one that Karin didn't believe for a second, he smelled of deceit.

"No." came the short reply, Karin's tone making it clear she had no interest in continuing this conversation.

"Now now, no need to be so unfriendly. I just happen to know my way around town and just wanted to offer giving a tour of our wonderful city, especially to such a lovely visitor." he continued, brushing aside her harsh tone.

Karin resisted the urge to roll her eyes "I'm not interested, now get lost."

The larger of the two men stepped foward "Hey little lady, my pal here was just trying to be nice, that kind of attitude can get you into all sort of trouble you know?" his voice had warning tone to it.

Karin sized him up, he was a muscular man, over two meters tall and had a few scars that made it clear he was no stranger to a fight. Clearly a bodyguard, or simple hired muscle meant to intimidate.

The crowd near the market place had started to notice the confrontation and gave it a wide berth, clearly not wanting to be dragged into the situation.

Despite the size of her opponent, it was already clear to Karin that her would be opponent was no real threat, her opponent was human and only had his size to rely on, she sensed no real strength coming from him.

"Please excuse him, he doesn't have much tact, that is no way to treat a lady my friend." The shorter of the two men interjected, stepping between the two. "There is no need to worry my dear, we just want to lend a helping hand." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, very nearly carassing her.

Karin was contemplating tearing his arm off, only stopping herself because she was worried at interrupting Marmalee's fun in the market place.

Suddenly, a fierce growl came from the side. Jager was up on all fours, hairs standing on end.

Both men backed away swiftly. "That's uhh, a big dog" said the larger man, his posturing from early giving away to her brother's fierce glare.

"Wolf actually, my brother doesn't particularly like thugs like you two." Karin spoke, the men shifting their gaze back between the two siblings.

"Brother, what are you talking abo-ahhhhhhhhhh" the shorter man began, but immediatly fled as her brother charged foward, clearly intending to attack.

The two thugs practically stumbled over each other as they ran away at full speed. Jager didn't give chase, instead returning to his sister's side, tail wagging happily.

"Pfff, don't expect me to thank you, I could have handled them, there was no need to be so overprotective." Karin replied, looking down at her brother.

Jager gave her a disapproving look.

"I wasn't going to kill them, just beat them around a little!" Karin defended, her brother shook his head. "I wasn't going to maim them either!" he was already rolling his eyes halfway through the sentence.

"Whatever, I know how to restrain myself, don't act like you're the mature one just because you are a couple minutes older."

His only response was to curl back up, clearly losing interest in the conversation.

 **-A few hours later-**

"I wonder what is taking her so long, she must have really gotten caught up shopping"

Karin wondered aloud, flanked by her brother, they had reentered the market place and started looking around for their charge.

"Oh, I really am thankful for the offer gentleman, but my comrades are waiting for me and I really shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." Karin's keen hearing picked up Marmalee's voice in the distance.

Karin picked up her pace, briskly walking in the same direction.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you friends won't mind if we give you a tour, you are a tourist to this fine city, and I'd love to show you the sights." came a familiar voice.

As Karin turned the corner, the two thugs from earlier where in a familiar stance, standing close to Marmalee, the short one with his hand on her shoulder.

A fierce growl pierced the air, and both men looked their direction in a panic.

The growl didn't come from Jager, but Karin instead, killing intent permeating her aura.

The two men immediatly recognized the pair and turned to flee, but Karin was on them in an instant, kicking the larger man into the shorter one, sending both flying.

To the larger thug's credit, he managed to get up and pick up his comrade. Karin gave chase, turning into her wolf form and nipping at his heels as he ran as fast he could.

"Oh my, please don't hurt them Karin, those nice men were just offering to help!" Marmalee called after her, clearly stunned at the sudden turn of events.

She turned to Jager, now in his human form "What was that all about?"

Jager had a bemused look on his face, and merely shrugged

"I guess my little sister is just being overprotective." he offered, laughter in his voice.


End file.
